


Unrequited

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-01
Updated: 2000-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The wolf and the turtle are natural enemies.  Yeah, right, like the Montagues and the Capulets...





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

Untitled

**Rating** : PG-13, I suppose.  
 **Pairing** : m/m  
 **Spoilers** : none, unless I missed one.  
 **Note** : From the "Anonymous Challenge" on  
theCloset.  Short and a little odd - like the author.  
 **Warnings and Disclaimers** :  The usual - unowned  
but not unloved, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
 **Feedback** : yes, please.  Comments  
to

***********************   
Unrequited   
M. 

I stare at him helplessly, hopelessly, my heart in my eyes.  He doesn't notice.  He's never noticed, and he never will.  We're complete opposites, he and I.  From totally different worlds.  He placidly goes on eating, chewing each morsel thoroughly, meditative, before reaching for the next bite.  I've finished my own meal long since, as careless and ravenous as he is cautious and methodical.  I want to howl my frustration, but he'd no more understand that than he's comprehended anything else I've done to demonstrate my futile adoration.  Red and gold and black, he paces confidently the narrow paths laid out by custom and coincidence.  If he dreams of more, he's never revealed so much.  I sigh, and settle, and take comfort in imagining a world where he and I are not separated by superstitious prejudice, where my love could be offered and returned freely.  A world where a wolf and a turtle could find happiness.  Together. 

 Return to Archive   
  


End file.
